Shadows within
by Lunary Rose
Summary: <html><head></head>In this world filled with all kinds of eevee's, follow the adventures of Lunary the lunar eevee who forgot his memory and his companions who are chased by midnight eevee's for unknown reasons.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

A cute little eevee family

It was a warm night with a full moon shining, the forest was peaceful...but not for long, up in the mountains there was some fighting going on, and after a while everything was in of the bushes came a eevee walking like in a trance, it was all covered in blood, slowly approaching the water. As it came to the water, it gazed upon it's reflection, the eevee's fur was black, it's tailtip and neckfur were red, left ear was green at the downer part and yellow at the upper part, right ear was blue at the downer part and pink at the upper part, it's eyes were pink, expressing fear, confusion, loneliness and it carried a light blue mark on it's forehead in a shape of a crescent moon and 2 pink wavy lines over it. As blood came in it's beautiful pink eyes, the eevee screamed in pain and when it looked at it's reflection again, it's eyes were red and the two wavy lines on it's forehead disappeared, leaving only the light blue crescent eevee fainted and fell into the water, it was carried by the water, reached a waterfall, fell from it and was carried even further.

"Hello?, Hello?...are you alright?" the previously unconscious eevee heard a voice, after a while it felt a few pokes, waking it up.

"Ugh..." the eevee shook it's head and blinked twice to get the sleep out of it's red eyes, the first thing it saw was 3 eevee's, they were all carrying a crescent moonmark, 2 of the eevee's were adults and the one behind the eevee who was waking the black eevee was carrying a small baby eevee, probably around 1 month old.

"Are you alright?" the male adult eevee asked again, looking at the black just woken up eevee with a questioning look.

The black eevee looked around with a frightened, lost look "I...I...I think so...are...are you my mom and dad?" the black eevee asked because it couldn't remember anything, and tough they were it's parents.

The male adult eevee looked shocked along with his mate, they both looked at the black eevee with a shocked expression, then the male adult went to his mate's side.

The male whispered "It doesn't seem to remember anything, and it thinks we are it's parents, what should we do?".

The female whispered "If our baby likes it we can take care of him then".

"Come over here" the male said to the black eevee.

When the black eevee came closer they showed it their baby which was entirely black with green eyes and a dark purple crescent moonmark, the baby liked the black eevee right away.

"Well it seems your brother likes you very much" the female said

"Mom...what is my name?" the black eevee asked

The male and female whispered to each other, then checked the black eevee noticing that it's a male then the female answered "Your name is Lunary darling, and your brothers name is Moonlight".

"And what about you and daddy, mommy?" Lunary asked.

The female giggled a little and answered "My name is Cresenta and you'r dad's name is Tsuki".

"Daddy...why don't I remember anything?" Lunary asked with a sad look in his red eyes.

"I don't know son...I wish I knew..." Tsuki approached Lunary and wrapped his fluffy tail around him to comfort him.

Lunary sighed quietly and said "Oh well...I guess it's ok"

"It's ok, you are safe with us don't worry" Cresenta approached Lunary and licked his cheek, she was holding Moonlight by her side with her tail keeping him safe.

Lunary's belly grumbled and he blushed, Cresenta and Tsuki laughed a little as Lunary lowered his head "Well it seems you are hungry, luckily we are out to get some food right now, come on let's go" Said Cresenta.

"Alright, so lets go that way" Tsuki pointed and started slowly walking in that direction, Cresenta walked by his side and Lunary followed behind them.

They walked for some time heading in one direction, and after half an hour they came upon Pecha Berry trees.

"Well, here we are" Said Tsuki, "Now to get some off of the tree" Tsuki went into "Attack" stance and looked closely at the tree and the berries preparing to do something.

"Mom, why is daddy staring at the tree like he's gonna jump and eat it whole?" asked Lunary not understanding what Tsuki was doing.

Cresenta couldn't help but laugh a little "Well, just watch what he will do and you will understand", Lunary looked at Cresenta with a confused look, but he just nodded and looked back at Tsuki

Tsuki sent a small black force that cut berries off of the trees and he quickly grabbed the falling berries because he didn't want them to break since those berries were very soft.

"Well here you go dear" Tsuki putted 4 Pecha berries infront of Cresenta and smiled at her, she just smiled back lowered Moonlight to her paws, covered him with her tail and lowered her head to eat the Pecha berries.

"Daddy!, you didn't forget me now did you?" Lunary protested, Tsuki looked at Lunary and laughed "Of course I didn't, just wait a moment, you won't starve to death that fast".

Tsuki send another black force at the trees to get the Pecha berries off of the trees, and he grabbed 6 berries and putted them infront of himself and Lunary.

"Well here you go Lunary, eat quickly so you don't starve to death" Tsuki said sarcastically.

"Erm...daddy...I have a problem" Lunary said sadly, "What is it Son?" asked Tsuki

"Well...it's just that...well..." Lunary blushed a little and answered "I don't know how to eat berries", Tsuki giggled a little and licked Lunary's cheek, "Well, you eat it like this" Tsuki ate one of the berries to show Lunary how to eat them.

"Oh, okays" Lunary nodded as Tsuki looked at him, "I'll try" Lunary lowered his head and started to eat the small pink berried, he quickly ate 4 berries making his face a mess, he really liked the sweet taste of the berries.

Lunary took the last berry and approached Cresenta and Moonlight, "Well aren't you a mess?" Cresenta laughed at Lunary, and she cleaned his mouth by licking him.

"Mommy, I noticed...you didn't give any berries to Moonlight, why is that?" Lunary asked sadly

"Well...you see, Moonlight is still too young to eat berries" Cresenta answered, "He can't eat berries yet, he only drinks milk, and yeah he can drink the juice from berries, but he mostly drinks milk".

Lunary nodded and pushed his berry towards Moonlight who was infront of Cresenta's front paws covered by her tail "Well...give him juice from this berry, I think he would like the sweet juice from it, I know I did" Lunary blushed and laughed a bit

Cresenta smiled at Lunary and she took the Pecha berry, squeezed the juice out of it and gave it to Moonlight, who drank it happily.

"Ok well, it's getting late, we should go back home" Tsuki said, "Alright, lets go Lunary" Cresenta said taking Moonlight in her mouth by his neck, carrying him in her mouth.

Tsuki was walking towards home with Cresenta by his side and Lunary followed behind them hopping around happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Revealing Entomophobia

The Eevee family was working their way back home, walking trough the forest, Cresenta was carrying Moonlight in her mouth, walking closely to Tsuki leaning her head onto Tsuki's head who was carefully looking around for trouble, and licked Cresenta's cheek every now and then, even trough they had a baby and now Lunary they looked like a young couple in love.

They walked for almost 1 hour and Lunary was getting slightly impatient "Daaaaad...are we there yet, I mean I don't remember where it is, and we have been walking for like...hours".

"Shhht Lunary, not so loud, this area isn't safe...and we are near there just a few more minutes" Tsuki answered quietly.

The nearby bushes were head shaking as Lunary said it out loud, and Tsuki quickly gathered Cresenta with Moonlight and Lunary together "Stay together, we have company" Tsuki said with a worried voice

Out of the bushes a Insectical Eevee appeared, it looked like every other eevee just had a few differences, like Lunar eevee's had their moonmarks the Insectical eevee has less fur than other eevee's, it has eyes like a bug, it's fur and everything else were buggy greenish and it has small almost transparent set of wings.

Along with the appearance of a Insectical Eevee, a Ariados came from the trees hanging on a string shot but nobody saw it, the same as they didn't know a Weedle was hiding in the bushes

"You are trespassing our territory Lunar eevee, you are not supposed to be here" said the Insectical Eevee

"I'm sorry, but we are just passing trough, we won't cause you trouble, could you just let us pass" asked Tsuki, still in a guarding stance

"Well I am sorry but I can't let you pass, all trespassers are attacked and they become food for our children" said the Insectical Eevee and went rushing at Tsuki with a quick attack.

Cresenta quickly putted Moonlight down near Lunary and she covered them both with her tail, watching closely that they don't come to any harm.

Tsuki dodged the quick attack but the insectical eevee flied off and used aerial ace which was even faster than quick attack, Tsuki tried to dodge it but it slightly cut his quickly shot 2 dark lines, the same he used to cut the berries off of the trees, he was aiming for the wings of the Insectical eevee but it was really fast and it only ended up making small cuts on its left foreleg.

"Well, you aren't that half bad as I thought you were, this should be fun" the Insectical eevee said and went to attack again with aerial ace.

Tsuki tried to dodge and this time managed to do so, he went after the Insectical eevee with a fast quick attack and hit it, but the Insectical eevee was barely scratched by that Insectical eevee then tried to stop Tsuki from moving by shooting a string shot at his paws and Tsuki tried to dodge it by jumping in the air but it caught one of his paws, but Tsuki easily cut the string shot with his dark force.

As Tsuki and the Insectical eevee were fighting, Ariados who was hanging on a string shot, shot a string shot at Cresentia and managed to tie her down so she couldn't move, it went slowly moving down towards Moonlight and Lunary expecting almost no resistance from Lunary saw the Ariados coming down his eyes changed to fearful eyes and he started shaking in fear, It seemed as Lunary had a fear of bugs. As the Ariados approached Lunary and Moonlight, Lunary screamed in fear, Moonlight saw this and all of a sudden he opened his mouth pointing at Ariados, some sort of a Black sphere formed infront of his mouth, and was charging, Ariados watched as Moonlight did that, expecting a weak attack, but he was wrong...it was a beam attack called Moonstrike, it completely sent the Ariados flying and Moonlight fell to the ground exhausted, Lunary was shocked by that but he was paralyzed from fear to do anything.

The Weedle came out of the bushes slowly crawling towards Moonlight, seeing as he it tired and Lunary is paralyzed from fear. He came close to Moonlight and glared evilly in his eyes preparing to attack, Moonlight was terrified but couldn't do anything because he was too tired and just as before the Weedle was about to attack Lunary snapped, pulled his claws out and lunged at the Weedle, still scared and shaking but he couldn't stand the weedle injuring his little brother, he cut the weedle in 4 pieces killing it on the spot. Lunary obviously had fear of blood aswell, seeing as he saw blood he had a shocked, scared look and after a while he fainted and Moonlight slowly crawled near Lunary and curled up in his neckfur.

Cresentia was trying to struggle out of the string shot all the time but she just couldn't break it cause it was too strong, she kept calling out to Lunary and Moonlight seeing as Lunary lost his consciousness and Moonlight wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Tsuki and the Insectical eevee were still fighting but as the Insectical eevee saw it's allies were defeated and this fight with Tsuki could last for hours and hours it decided to leave.

"Well you were lucky this time, but if I ever see you again you won't be so lucky, my name is Flashfly, you better remember it as I will be the one taking you down" Said Flashfly evilly as he then flied of and used aerial ace to leave out of sight as fast as possible.

Tsuki quickly rushed to his mate's side and slashed the string shot apart and they both quickly ran towards Lunary and when they came near they saw Moonlight resting in Lunary's neckfur, they were both licked Moonlight cleaning him up and making sure was he ok, when she saw he was on she turned her attention to Lunary who was still unconscious and she started licking his face to wake him up.

Lunary woke up but he stayed still sensing Moonlight at his neck hidden in his neckfur.

"Thank god you're both ok, I was so worried" Said Cresenta sighing in relief

"Well we can rest a little but be quick about it, they will be back here soon so we have to get away from here fast" Said Tsuki looking around worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

Home sweet home

After resting for a while the eevee family went on their way to walk back home.

"What were those things Mommy?" Lunary asked, now carrying Moonlight on his back covered with his tail.

"Those were bugs, dear. They don't really care about what they are doing, they hunt anything and everything and are leaded by those insectical eevee's" Cresenta replied to Lunary.

"Why do they look so ugly and scary?" Lunary replied shivering a little, Cresenta laughed a bit at that sentence and replied "Well, not everyone thinks that way, I guess you just have a fear of bugs?", "I guess I do" Lunary replied moving his paw in the air a little and looking at it while saying that.

"Well, here we are!" Tsuki exclaimed looking over a bush. "Finally!" Lunary said glad that they have finally arrived, the walk was really long for him.

Passing trough that bush Lunary looked at the village infront of him, it was huge and every single house was made out of some stone that looked like a piece of the moon, there were a lot of eevees passing around, most of them having the Crescent Moonmark somewhere on them. Lunary was a bit shocked by how many eevee's were around so he kept himself near his mom walking by her side back home.

"This is our home, wow there's so Many eevee's around, what is this place exactly mom?" Lunary asked while looking around in awe.

"This is a Lunar eevee village, you see we live in villages, so we are more safe from different attack." Cresenta explained to Lunary.

"Oh, I see, and where do we live?" Lunary asked, "We live right over here." Tsuki answered pointing to a small hut made out of the same type of stone as all the other buildings.

"You can go rest in the hut dear" Tsuki said licking his mate's cheek "And take Moonlight with you, I'll show Lunary around the village if that's alright with you" Tsuki continued.

"Of course" Cresenta replied and then turned her face towards Lunary "May I have Moonlight now?" she giggles a little at saying that.

Lunary nodded and gently put Moonlight down with his tail and then Cresenta took him gently and went into the hut.

"Ok, come with me, I'll show you around" Tsuki said to Lunary moving his head in a way to tell Lunary "Follow".

Lunary followed Tsuki around who showed him the more important buildings in the village, and making sure that Lunary remembers his way back home from all of those buildings. Amongst the important buildings were : Library with many books, Marketplace where most of the eevee's go to trade something, Hospital with also a drug store, Training grounds where the eevee's train and learn their powers and a lake with a big waterfall where some go and relax.

"So, that basically all you need to know, do you know your way back home from here?" Tsuki asked Lunary.

"Mhmm" Lunary murmured nodding his head to say that he knows his way back.

"Ok, now do you want to go to the training grounds to train a little before night?" Tsuki asked looking at Lunary with a look that says "I won't take no for an answer"

Lunary was scared of that look and immediately accepted "O-ok, let's go".

Tsuki and Lunary went to the training ground, which weren't really crowded now since it was pretty much close to nighttime.

"Ok, well I will first tell you what kind of powers your Moonmark carries and then we will start training" Tsuki said to Lunary.

"Lunar eevee's have different type of powers, and it all depends on the color of their moonmark, they can pretty much have all the powers but only some will be more effective and we will focus on the more effective ones for now." Tsuki started explaining to Lunary.

"Your moonmark is of light blue color, it is a pretty rare one and I think I only saw 1 more eevee with it, but I didn't see her for a long time now and I think your powers are defensive, you have the power of barriers, I don't know much about that since I've only seen it used once and it was in a form of a defensive bubble." Tsuki continued explaining.

"Ok so, I know how to make a barrier but only a small one since I could never master it, I'm pretty sure it will be much easier for you to make a better one" Tsuki made a small barrier bubble in his paw, showing it to Lunary.

Tsuki continued explaining on how to make the barrier to Lunary.

"Ok, now I want you to try to make a barrier." Tsuki said glaring at Lunary, but not too much to scare him to death.

Lunary quickly tried to make a barrier but his attempts didn't end well, every time we would make a barrier even the slightest wind would break it apart.

"Ok, well that's enough for today, It's already night, we should go back home and get some rest, we will continue this tomorrow." Tsuki said giving Lunary a little glare and then slowly turning away and moving back home.

Lunary hesitated a little but after a moment followed Tsuki back home.

When they got home Cresenta was in a small circular straw bed with Moonlight besides her, hiding inbetween her front paws in her neckfur.

"Honey, we're home" Tsuki said and stood next to his mate "How is Moonlight?" he asked.

"Moonlight is ok, he's already asleep" Cresenta replied and looked at Moonlight sleeping.

"Ok" Tsuki smiled and licked Cresenta's cheek then he moved towards Lunary.

"Well your bed is there" Tsuki pointed to a makeshift straw bed, Lunary just nodded and slowly went into his bed and quickly fell asleep, he was tired from everything that happened today.

"Looks like he was really tired" Cresenta giggles a little seeing Lunary fall asleep so fast, "What were you doing for so long anyways?" She asked Tsuki.

Tsuki started telling her what they were doing, but instead of telling her that he sorta scared Lunary into training he explained it as if Lunary wanted to train for so long.

"Oh you must be tired, come and sleep with me and Moonlight dear" Cresenta told her mate who accepted and lied down beside her watching not to squish Moonlight accidentally.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

Errands that define the future

Two months passed by and in those 2 months a few things happened, Lunary was now 4 months old and Moonlight was exactly 3 months old now. Moonlight didn't change much, he was still silent and not showing much emotions but he always played with Lunary. Lunary was pressed by Tsuki every day to train his powers and managed to get them mastered to the point Tsuki knew about them. In the family there was a new eevee named Luna, it was a female eevee now 2 months old, she had green fur and red neckfur and tailtip, as for her Moonmark it was also on her forehead and it was yellow. A new day arose and the eevee family was slowly waking up.

Lunary yawned and rose up from his makeshifted straw bed "Goodmorning" he said to everyone, and everyone else woke up and said "Goodmorning".

They all woke up, had a quick dinner and then Tsuki and Cresenta took Moonlight and spoke to Lunary and Luna.

"Ok, we are going to go out with Moonlight a little, we will be about 1 mile north from the training grounds, as for you two, we need you to go to the hospital to get these medications." Cresenta took out a list and gave it to Luna "And to go to the library and hand them this paper." Tsuki gave a paper to Lunary "And when you finish come and find us where we told you we would be, 1 mile north from the training grounds." Tsuki and Cresenta explained it all to the 2 eevees and Tsuki glared at Lunary with a scary look like he was expecting something from him.

Tsuki and Cresenta walked off with Moonlight following them, leaving the other 2 eevees alone.

"Ok, I guess I will leave to give this paper to the library and you go and get the medications, we will meet at the training grounds." Lunary said to Luna, Luna nodded and asked "And how will I pay for the medication."

"Oh I almost forgot, let me check the list." Lunary said to Luna and she gave him the list, Lunary checked the list and answered "Woah, that's alot of medications, well here you go this should be enough for all of these" Lunary handed Luna some money and she took it and the list and was on her way.

"Ok...so I need to get medications, where was the hospital again...Oh right!" Luna thought and then went towards the hospital.

Luna got to the hospital and went into the store with medications.

"Excuse me miss, but I would need these medications." Luna handed over the list of medications.

"Oh, ok, lets see...4 burn heal, 1 awakening, 8 potions and 2 paralysis heal" The shop keeper counted it all and gave it to Luna as she gave him the money for all the medications.

"That's sure alot of medications, just take care using them." The shop keeper told Luna and she replied "Thanks, I will."

Luna slowly left towards the training grounds to meet up with Lunary.

/Meanwhile in the Library/

Lunary arrived into the library and went to the counter where a male eevee with a white moonmark was sitting and keeping everything in the library in order.

"Excuse me mister but my daddy told me to give you this" Lunary handed the piece of paper and the Eevee took it.

"Oh, let me see..." The eevee took the piece of paper and readed it while his Moonmark was glowing.

"Ok...I understand, well here you go" The eevee's Moonmark stopped glowing and the eevee gave Lunary a small green pill.

"Take that and read this." The eevee gave Lunary a book with a page opened on the title "Lunar Powers".

Lunary started reading the book that the librarian eevee put infront of him

/Book/

"Lunar eevee's powers are defined by their Moonmark, but some eevee's are even seen with powers outside of their moonmarks powers, how does this happen? Well...there are some small pills found in different colors, and every pill contains some powers for Lunar eevee's, those pills are very rare. The eevee activates them by eating them, but they should be careful as some pills are dangerous to be used without proper care around them, so if eaten without proper attention the Lunar eevee might die from the injuries some pills could cause, but some pills are safe."

/Library/

"Oh, I see..." Lunary said and listed quickly trough the book and stopped at the page where he saw a eevee's picture similar to Moonlights, He was interested in that and started reading.

/Book/

"Eevees that are purely black are Hybrids between a Lunar and Midnight Eevee, the mother nor the father of the baby don't have to look the same way, but if atleast one of them has someone in their bloodline with the past of being a hybrid their baby has a chance to be one aswell. The hybrid won't show any emotions because it will keep them all in themselves. The hybrid will at first look like a Midnight eevee with a dark moonmark but when it gets 3 months old the parents must force it to choose what it will become, so it might become a midnight eevee forever or become a Lunar eevee, not much is certain about how the hybrid chooses this but what is known is that the hybrid will attack it's parents and quite possibly kill...them..." Lunary was shocked at reading this.

/Library/

"Oh no!" Lunary screamed took the pill and quickly rushed towards the training grounds.

"Hey! I never told you what the pill actually does...ahh forget it..." The librarian eevee shouted but got no response as Lunary was quickly running away.

"No...He's gonna kill them, I can't let that happen...I must get Luna and quickly rush there" Lunary thought to himself while running quickly as if he was running away from a monster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

The Decision

Lunary quickly ran towards the training grounds and didn't even stop but shouted "Luna!, Quickly! Lets go!", "What?, where?" Luna asked

"I have no time to explain, just come quickly!" Lunary shouted already running ahead of Luna, Luna just followed her brother confused why he's running so fast

Lunary and Luna ran 1 mile toward north from the training grounds in the meantime while running Lunary explained some things to Luna but kept some stuff a secret so she wouldn't be shocked as he was.

/Meanwhile back at the place where Tsuki and Cresenta went with Moonlight./

"So...son...You're now 3 months old huh?...It sure passed so fast." Tsuki was talking to Moonlight walking around him and looking at him closely, Moonlight didn't answer Tsuki at all and only looked at him with a confused look.

"As far as I know when you are exactly 3 months old you will have to decide if you will be a Midnight or Lunar Eevee, I don't know much about that but I took some precautions just so you could choose easier." Tsuki continued still walking around Moonlight.

"Please Son...Please don't be a Midnight eevee" Cresenta pleaded Moonlight while looking at him with a worried look.

"Well...It will be time really soon" Tsuki pointed out and stood infront of Cresenta,protecting her from Moonlights sight. "I really hope you choose to stay with us." Tsuki said.

"Oh really?, and what if I refuse to become a Lunar eevee?" Moonlight spoke for the first time, aiming with the question towards his father.

"Then I will have no choice bu-" Tsuki was interrupted by Moonlight, "What? Kill me? You would really just kill me because I refuse to become a Lunar eevee?" he asked.

"If you became a Midnight eevee I would have no other choice but to do that." Tsuki said and after saying it Moonlight screamed in anger his eyes now turned to evilly green and he had a really scary expression on his face.

"Then you are not my parents! If you would kill me just because I choose something for myself! You do not deserve to be my parents!" Moonlight screamed at them and this hit Cresenta very much, she started crying.

"Look what you're doing! you made your mother cry!" Tsuki shouted at Moonlight, "Like I care, you are dead to me! And I will make sure you are dead to others aswell!" Moonlight screamed back and rushed towards Tsuki.

Moonlight rushed towards Tsuki and as he was rushing it slowly turned into a quick attack, Tsuki just sent his dark slashes at him but they just broke before they got to Moonlight and Tsuki took the full brunt of the quick attack.

"Do you really think I am that weak!" Moonlight laughed crazily at Tsuki and started charging Moonstrike by opening his mouth and moving his head a bit upwards.

"Get out of here Cresenta!" Tsuki shouted and used a quick attack to try to avoid the Moonstrike, but he wasn't fast enough and it got his hind leg, injuring it alot but he was still able to hopple on it.

Cresenta in the meanwhile hid herself behind a tree and continued crying.

"So I guess this is it, I failed...I just hope they don't" Tsuki thought to himself as Moonlight laughed at him and slowly started approaching him.

As Moonlight came close to Tsuki he pulled his claws out and swung his claws at Tsuki who used his dark slash to defend himself, He started blindly attacking Moonlight with Dark slashes, Moonlight defended from them easily as if they were just leafs carried by the wind.

"That won't work against me, face it...you lost" Moonlight laughed again.

Moonlight used quick attack but Tsuki managed to dodge it, then Tsuki attacked Moonlight with his claws but Moonlight just slapped him asside with his paw.

"I guess this is it then..." Tsuki whispered and dark aura waved around him madly, destroying everything it touched, it was shaped like a dark ball with alot of whips with Tsuki inside, screaming in pain.

The whips madly attacked everything around Tsuki including Moonlight, but Moonlight was too fast and he managed to dodge it every time, noticing that Tsuki rushed at Moonlight and the Dark ball expanded and all whips disappeared, as he was getting closer to Moonlight the ball shrunk leaving small orb around Tsuki and inside it was moving madly with force and speed. Tsuki suddenly started flying 3 times faster than aerial ace was fast. Moonlight shot a Moonstrike at Tsuki in the dark orb. The Orb went flying towards Moonlight but the Moonstrike took out most of it's energy and when it hit Moonlight it only left a slight cut wound on his cheek. Tsuki fell to the ground completely lifeless and in blood, this last attack took all of his energy out and he just didn't have any left to live.

"That takes care of you, you actually managed to slash me a little" Moonlight said pawing his cut cheek, "Now for you Mother! come out wherever you are!" Moonlight shouted.

Cresenta came out of hiding "Moonlight, son...why are you doing all of this? you didn't have to do any of this." She asked Moonlight with a scared voice, tears coming from her eyes.

"You two left me, you wanted to kill me, what did you want me to do, listen to you like some scared pup, like dad was doing that to Lunary? I don't think so." Moonlight answered and rushed at Cresenta with a quick attack.

Cresenta wasn't a battle type of a Lunar eevee and she didn't have too much power but she decided to fight back as much as she could she pulled her claws out and used a quick attack aswell, rushing towards Moonlight. They collided but Cresenta was unable to slash Moonlight who bit her left leg with his teeth badly. Cresenta backed off and started healing her leg with her healing glow from her paw that was green.

"Healing powers aren't gonna help you much here." Moonlight pointed out and started rushing towards his mother with quick attack again.

After some time they Lunary and Luna arrived at a grassy field with a small lake in it. Lunary stopped and looked around trying to find his parents and Moonlight but he didn't see anything, he and Luna walked around looking for them but just couldn't find them until a scream of pain could be heard.

"Ahh! It's already happening" Lunary thought to himself, "Luna, come quickly but stay behind me!" Lunary said all worried about everything that was going on.

Lunary ran towards the source of the painful scream and Luna followed behind him still not understanding what was going on, but she knew that something was wrong.

When they got near the source of the painful scream they could see Tsuki lying down covered in blood and not moving and Cresenta was injured and running away from Moonlight, she didn't have much power for the battles so she couldn't fight Moonlight at all, but Moonlight didn't seem to care, he followed his Mother and slashed her chest making her bleed out alot.

"M-m...moonlight,,,,,,m-my...s-s-son" Cresenta spoke out barely looking at her soon in pure fear, Moonlight didn't pay any attention to that and shoot a Moonstrike at her ending her life aswell as his fathers who only managed to scratch his cheek a little.

Lunary just stood there in shock watching what Moonlight was doing, he was too shocked and too afraid of all the blood around in the field, Luna also stood shocked but soon fell to tears as she saw her Mother get killed and her fathers dead body just lying down there, she quickly rushed towards her fathers dead body crying really loud and Moonlight heard that and turned his look towards Luna, when he saw her his eyes turned back to showing pure anger, he rushed at her with a quick attack but Luna didn't notice anything, she was too busy crying over her fathers dead body.

Lunary used quick attack to quickly come infront of Luna to protect her from the attack.

Moonlight had his claws pulled out and he jumped at Luna with the intent to stab Luna with his claws, but to his surprise he stabbed Lunary who protected Luna.

"Kyaaah!" Lunary screamed out in pain, "Moonlight...Brother...what are you doing?" Lunary barely spoke out to Moonlight looking at him with a pleading and crying eyes.

"Nobody cares for me, they wanted to kill me if I became a Midnight eevee, I have nobody, everyone wants to kill me, but I won't let them...I will kill them all first, including you!" Moonlight screamed at Lunary but his expression showed a slight shock.

"I don't know about them...But I care for you since you are my brother...You are the only one I ever played with, had fun with...I don't care what you choose, or do...you are still my little brother." Lunary spoke out barely shaking from the pain because he still had Moonlight's claws stabbed into him.

"I-is...Is that true?...You really won't care what I choose to be?" Moonlight asked, showing a slight look of hope.

"Whatever you choose, you are still my brother..." Lunary spoke out barely and lost his consciousness, with a smile on his face.

"What am I doing, am I really gonna kill the only person who cares for me, no I can't...I can't do that...I decided...I am gonna become a Lunar eevee and embrace the emotions that I wouldn't have as a Midnight eevee" Moonlight thought to himself and retracted his claws slowly trying to cause as least pain to Lunary he could.

As he did that and backed away he started glowing, slowly changing to a Lunar eevee, He still had dark fur but it was a little lighter, his tailtip was red and his neckfur was dark purple, his moonmark was limegreen, his eyes became red and his ears were multicolored, his right ear had a dark purple eartip and inside it was dark green and his left ear had a dark blue eartip and orange inside part and on his body he had around 6 red dots, and they were all at his legs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :

Goodbye

Luna snapped out of it as she heard a scream coming from a eevee she never saw before. It was Moonlight but she didn't know that cause she was out of it while the entire thing lasted, she also saw Lunary lying down infront of the crying eevee, and he was covered in blood and stab wounds. The other eevee was screaming in pain as it suffered severe burn injuries and it's slash wound on the cheek started bleeding, badly. Luna quickly took the medications she brought with herself and rushed to the both eevee's sides. On Lunary's wounds she sprayed 5 Potions, and it was enough just to stop the wound from bleeding, and on Moonlight she used 3 Potions on his cheek's wound, also just enough to stop it from bleeding and she used the 4 burn heals to treat Moonlight's burn injuries, she then used paralysis heal on Moonlight to stop him from shivering but it was useless as he fainted, then she went to Lunary and used both awakening and paralysis heal on him, knowing that him seeing blood would automatically make him paralysis and the paralysis heal would stop that for some time. Lunary woke up, still in pain from the not fully healed wound and he saw Luna crying, she didn't want to speak at all, she was crying from all the stuff she saw just happening, it was a extreme shock for her.

"Ugh...Luna, are you alright...?" Lunary stood up still in pain and asked Luna, he got no response, she just continued crying and looked away and then walked over to her mom and dad's side.

Lunary looked around looking for Moonlight, but he only saw some eevee which he didn't know lying down fainted, he guessed Moonlight turned to Lunar eevee, he seemed alright, just resting there from all the wounds, so Lunary turned his attention to Luna who was crying over her mother's and dad's bodies.

"Luna..." He approached not knowing what to say at all. "What! What is it!" Luna shouted angrily. "Calm down Luna...It's all gonna be ok" Lunary attempted to hug her to comfort her but she pushed him away before he could do anything and said "No! It's not gonna be ok! He killed them! Moonlight killed our parents, how are you even so calm!".

"I am also sad, don't worry about that...I'm just not crying yet...cause I'm trying to make you feel better." Lunary answered quietly, "Well I don't need your sympathy, you care for Moonlight more than me anyways, he killed our parents, yet you accept him with open arms! How can you be so heartless, he killed our parents!" Luna continued shouting angrily.

"Like it or not he is our brother, you don't have to accept him but I will...I know what he did was terribly wrong...but he is still our brother" Lunary said quietly now with lowered ears.

Luna didn't really want to talk at all from that point on, she was just crying over her parents, and Lunary went over to Moonlight who was fainted, lied down and started crying.

All of a sudden a small shadowy figure appeared, still far away from here but it seemed to be running towards the place where they were, Lunary was keeping a close look on it.

After a while the shadowy figure was visible, it was the librarian eevee running towards them, he didn't seem in a hurry but it seemed like he followed Lunary.

He stopped infront of Lunary and Moonlight but he didn't talk, first he was catching his breath, Lunary didn't say a word, he was just staring at the eevee infront of him.

After a while it caught it's breath and his white moonmark started glowing again "You ran away so fast I didn't have enough time to tell you what that green pill does, but first... who is this eevee next to you, I've never seen it and it seems like it's a lunar eevee" The eevee said.

Lunary looked sadly at Moonlight and said "This is Moonlight, my brother..." The eevee immediately got shocked and said "But...that means that...Where are your parents!" it quickly asked Lunary who only pointed to Luna crying over her parents.

"Oh no...this isn't good!" The eevee's moonmark suddenly stopped glowing, "Ok let me do all I wanted to do quickly" it said.

"Well, that green pill contains healing powers and it's not gonna hurt you when you use it, it's just gonna heal you and make you very tired, don't use it now, you need to run away as fast as you can from here, you see my moonmark allows all other eevee's with white moonmark to know everything I know, so the village probably knows all about this now, I'm sorry, but if you try to come back they will capture you all and throw Moonlight in jail, and I'm guessing you don't want that to happen. Now I know this is hard for all of you but I've known your parents and I owe them a favor so I'll help you as much as I can, but I can't do much, I'm really sorry, well...here you go" The eevee said and handed to Lunary a small bag with some stuff in it, Lunary took it and replied "Well...Thank you...but...where do we run?".

"I really can't help you around with that, but you need to go away from here, this village is no longer friendly to Moonlight, if they see him they will capture him and take him to the jail, all I can do is give you those stuff you have there, there is some food and a explorer kit, compass, map and such." The eevee said.

"Well...could you help me with Luna?" Lunary asked "She doesn't really want any help from anyone and is pushing me aside from her" Lunary continued.

"Oh...Ok I will try..." The eevee said and went over to Luna, "Luna...I'm sorry but you parents are gone, we need to bury them so they can rest in peace."

"...Fine..." She replied and backed away, still crying. The library eevee then buried them and went over to Luna.

"You need to go with Lunary and Moonlight, our village is no longer a friendly place for you, please just listen to me." The eevee said.

"Fine! I'll go! But it doesn't mean I like it!" She angrily replied and went over to Lunary.

"Well... let's go" Lunary said quietly and picked Moonlight up and carried him on his back, Luna just followed in the back, staring at the ground, crying.

"Stay safe you three..." The eevee said as they went away and turned back to go back to his library, he will probably get punished for helping them, but he repayed his dues to Tsuki and Cresenta and was happy.

They were moving away from the village, they kept moving towards north untill they found a small shelter.

"Ok we will settle here for the night" Lunary said and gently put Moonlight down on the ground. Luna didn't say anything and just lied down away from Moonlight and Lunary, who were sleeping right next to eachother. After some time she just looked away and decided to lie down besides both of them.

After Luna fell asleep Lunary took the green pill and swallowed it, his wounds started glowing green all of a sudden and started to heal, Lunary just felt warm and sleepy and slowly fell asleap.

The night passed and nothing happened around them.

Luna and Lunary woke up but Moonlight still refused to wake up, Lunary picked him up and he and Luna started to move again.

As they were still walking north Lunary was trying to use his healing powers now but he didn't know how.

After some time, they reached a clearing with a small hill, and a Eevee was ontop of the hill, the eevee looked dark, it's fur was pitch black and it's neckfur and tailtip were the same, it's eyes were evily green, it looked like Moonlight before but with some differences, like this eevee didn't have a cresent moonmark at all.

"Why hello, looks like I have finally found you" The dark eevee said and glared at the 3 eevee's under the hill.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :

A visit from hell

"Why hello, looks like I have finally found you." The dark eevee said and glared at the 3 eevee's under the hill.

Lunary looked up at the pitch black eevee and said "Hello?", the dark eevee just smirked and jumped down from the small hill.

"Seems I am a bit too late, but no matter, nothing is lost, we can still fix that." The dark eevee continued.

"Fix what? Who are you and what do you want from us?" Lunary asked the dark eevee still not understanding what it was saying, nor knowing it's intentions.

The dark eevee laughed and answered "I don't want anything from you, nor that little girl there, what I want is the thing you carry on your back, and you will give it to me or else I will take it by force".

"What! you want Moonlight? What for?" Lunary instantly got confused but snapped at the dark eevee.

The dark eevee laughed once again "Why? Well to take him back to where he belongs with his kind around him" it answered.

"I won't let you take him, he decided what he wanted and I am not gonna deny his wish, you came too late so sorry" Lunary answered and glared at the dark eevee.

"So you deny him to come with me to his own kind, what could you offer to him? Nothing, and with us he will be one of the most important members, so give him now!" The dark eevee tried to convince Lunary.

"Just give him to them, why do you even care, he killed our parents, you still want to protect him after all he did, I am sorry but I will not help you with protecting him at all, and besides I do not want to get killed just because of him." Luna said to Lunary and walked a bit away from all of them.

"Your little friend is wise, you should listen to her." The dark eevee said.

"I will not give Moonlight to you, he decided and I am not giving him to anyone to manipulate him, all you want to use him for is power and I will not let that happen!" Lunary shouted at the dark eevee.

"Fine be that way, if you really want to die I won't stop you, I am taking him with me and we won't stop until we get him." The dark eevee answered.

/

"Ok, so she told me to find them, and they were supposed to be at that point around this time, I'm getting close, better get ready"

/

"I really hope he is worth your life kit." The dark eevee started running towards Lunary that is carrying Moonlight on his back.

"I can't drop him anywhere, if I do that he will just take him and leave, I must leave him on my back even if it removes almost all my fighting capabilities, but how am I gonna do this then?" Lunary thought to himself.

The dark eevee's running quickly turned into a quick attack and Lunary made a barrier infront of himself to try to stop the attack, but as the attack hit the barrier broke and Lunary jumped to the side.

/

"Ah there they are, but where is the forth eevee? I don't see it anywhere, darn, well I might aswell watch a little, just gotta make sure nothing happens to them."

/

The dark eevee stopped for a while and turned to Lunary "I see, so your barriers are not strong enough to take a attack, so you just use them to slow me down to be able to dodge, that's smart, but that won't let you win this battle." the dark eevee said and rushed at Lunary with another quick attack.

Once again Lunary put up a defensive barrier and once the dark eevee hit it he jumped to the side to avoid.

"Not quite." The dark eevee said and quickly charged a weak shadow ball and shot it at Lunary who was still in midair, Lunary managed to put a barrier but the shadow ball went right trough it and hit him.

"Ughhh...!" He fell to the ground but quickly got up again.

The dark eevee smirked and laughed "What can you possibly accomplish like that? You are weak and can't defeat me, face it!" it laughingly said.

"I will find a way to defeat you." Lunary said quietly and prepared to defend from another attack.

"Fine, then I can stop going easy on you, I tried scaring you off but since you don't want to back off I guess I have no choice." The dark eevee replied.

The dark eevee once again charged at Lunary with a quick attack, Lunary once again prepared a barrier.

"Not this time!" The dark eevee said and stopped the quick attack right infront of the barrier, pulled it's claws out and stood up on it's back legs, it's claws started glowing black and were surrounded in dark aura, the dark eevee swinged it's left paw at the barrier and it broke easily then it swinged it's right paw and hit Lunary directly on his cheek, he flied off with a deep cut on his cheek now, the dark eevee stood back on all 4 legs and watched as he flies off.

"Ahhhh!" Lunary screamed in pain and slowly stood back up.

"Still not giving up huh?" The dark eevee started slowly approaching Lunary, almost seeming off guard.

Lunary tried to move but he couldn't move a inch, he struggled but his body wouldn't move at all.

"Wondering why you can't move? Well...the last attack made me able to immobilize you, see...your shadow can't move at all and it automatically stops you aswell, and now prepare to die!" The dark eevee got really close to Lunary and once again it's claws started glowing black with a dark aura.

/

"Ok, this is getting a bit out of hand, I must intervene now, or else I failed to complete the mission she gave me"

/

"You can't, you won't...please...just let us leave, we want to live in peace." Lunary pleaded the dark eevee.

"Not gonna happen, you angered me and now I must kill you and take him with me back to our queen, say goodbye to the world kit!" The dark eevee answered and swinged it's paw at Lunary.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 :

A friendly face

Lunary closed his eyes, and he heard something cutting trough flesh, but he didn't feel any pain, he was shaking at first scared to open his eyes, but after a moment he opened his eyes, and saw the dark eevee fall before him, cut badly and...dead. Lunary quickly looked away and closed his eyes, not to look at the blood.

"Sheeesh kit, I thought you would be more powerful than that, but oh well, doesn't matter anyways." Lunary heard a voice speaking to him, and he turned around to see a eevee putting a bloody spiked dagger into it's sheath.

The eevee was black, it's neckfur and tailtip were red, and it had a red ribbon on it's right ear.

Lunary was scared of the eevee before him, he didn't know was it friendly or anything, and so far he didn't have any luck finding allies.

"Who are you? and what do you want with us?" Lunary asked the eevee before him, revealing his fear.

"Don't be afraid, I am not here to hurt any of you, I am here to help you, my name is Darkcall, where is the third eevee that was with you?" He asked

"She is right over there." Lunary pointed to a tree nearby and Luna was on it's branch, she climbed up to be a bit safer from everything.

"Oh...I see, well, I can't help you much more right now, I need to go now, do you have a map?" Darkcall asked Lunary

"Of course we have one." Lunary answered and took out a map out of the small bag that was on Moonlight's back and gave it to Darkcall.

"This map is either really old, or it's makers didn't know much, but it should do, here I will mark a spot for you on it, come meet me there." Darkcall said, marked the spot on the map by putting a small drop of blood from the Midnight eevee on it and returned it to Lunary.

"Ok, thank you, we will try to get there." Lunary took the map and put it back into the bag.

"Oh, and what's with your sister, she doesn't like you two too much?" Darkcall asked.

"No, it's not that, it's just that our parents died just recently and well...Moonlight killed them while in Midnight eevee form and well...she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now, or anything." Lunary answered with his ears lowered.

"Ahh, it must have been terrible, sorry for asking too much, I was just wondering...well...I gotta go now, you take a rest from this battle and get on your way, I will be waiting for you at the place I pointed out to you on the map." Darkcall said and left quickly.

Lunary carried Moonlight over to the tree that Luna climbed and put him to lie down there, he lied besides him and was just resting, making sure not to fall asleep since they were not in a safe area.

Time was passing by, nothing important was happening around, Lunary was just resting and trying to use the healing powers he should have gotten from that green pill, after some time he managed to start using it but it was very weak, his paw glowed with faint green aura and as he put it on his wound on his cheek, it slowly recovered.

After some time after Lunary healed his wound Moonlight woke up, for the first time as a Lunar eevee, he looked around at first, not saying anything and all of a sudden he started crying.

Lunary heard someone crying next to him, and when he turned around he noticed Moonlight woke up and that he was crying.

"Goodmorning brother, why are you crying?" Lunary asked Moonlight sadly and pushed Moonlights head gently with his nose.

Moonlight looked at Lunary with tearful eyes and shouted "What have I done!" Then he hugged Lunary and hid his face in Lunary's neckfur, still crying.

Lunary gently pet Moonlight's head "Shhhhttt...It's all ok brother..." He tried comforting him.

"He better feel miserable after what he did." Luna said from her branch.

"Luna! you don't have to be mean to him, it's enough that he feels this way, he doesn't need you undermining him" Lunary said to Luna.

"Fine, I don't care anyways." Luna looked away just shrugging off everything.

"Why are you like that? Something bad happened and we are all sad, but you are just mean to everyone?" Lunary asked Luna.

"Why do you even care?" Luna replied with a question

"I am your brother and I care about you, just as I care for Moonlight." Lunary replied.

"Fine whatever." Luna said and closed her eyes, returning to resting.

"Are you ok Moonlight, brother?" Lunary asked Moonlight worriedly who was still crying in his neckfur.

"I'll be ok...It's just that...I still can't believe what I've done..." Moonlight answered with interruptions from crying.

"It's all gonna be ok brother, we are gonna get trough all of this, don't worry about it" Lunary said to Moonlight and continued gently petting his head.

They rested for some more, Moonlight calmed down and stopped crying after some time.

"Luna! get down from there, we need to keep moving" Lunary said to Luna who was still lying down on a branch.

"Mhhh...what?...oh...I'm coming." Luna rubbed her eyes as she woke up and she came down after she got the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ok, we are heading for that meeting point that darkcall pointed out at the map, is that ok with you two?" Lunary asked and Moonlight and Luna just nodded.

"I don't know who he is, nor what his intentions are, he is a bit suspicious by just helping us like that, but we really have no choice, if we manage to find someone friendly we should stick with them, there aren't many friendly people around these areas and we can't go back home at all, so I guess we got no choice but to go to that meeting point, i just hope it's the right decision and that he didn't lead us into some sort of a ambush or something." Lunary thought to himself.

Lunary started moving towards the meeting point, Moonlight followed him closely while Luna still kept her distance from the other two.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 :

Lunar Expedition

Lunary, Luna and Moonlight were all walking towards the meeting point, Moonlight really close to Lunary while Luna followed them from behind and a bit away from them, Lunary was always turning around just to check if she was following them.

"Don't worry Moonie...can I call you Moonie brother?" Lunary giggled and asked Moonlight, "Sure, but can I call you Lunarie then?" Moonlight also giggled and replied.

"Of course you can" Lunary replied and giggled a little "It sounds nice, oh and where was I, oh yeah, you don't need to worry, everything will be ok, I'm sure of it." Lunary said to Moonlight.

"You ok back there!" Lunary shouted towards Luna since she was a bit away from them, "Yes!" Luna replied.

"Lunarie? Brother?" Moonlight asked, "What is it Moonie?" Lunary replied, "Well..." Moonlight blushed a little and continued while looking a bit away "I am hungry..." as he said that his belly grumbled and Lunary just laughed a little and nuzzled Moonlight's cheek, "It's ok Moonie, we can go and get some food" Lunary said and looked around a bit and sniffed the air, he learned to sniff for food by Tsuki.

"There" Lunary pointed to a direction to the southeast "There we can find some Rawst berries, might not be the greatest berry you ate but it's edible" Lunary continued and giggles, "Sure, it will be just fine" Moonlight replied.

"Hey Luna!" Lunary turned and shouted towards Luna, "Yes!" Luna asked, "Are you hungry!" Lunary continued, "No!" Luna replied.

"Well we are going to get some food anyways, Moonlight is hungry!" Lunary said and turned to walk southeast.

They were walking towards there, Lunary was turning around to check if Lunar was following and after some time they got to the riverside and there were Rawst berries trees.

"Well here we are, I'll go and take some off of the tree, you keep an eye on Luna, ok Moonie?" Lunary asked, "Sure" Moonlight replied and started staring at Luna who was just sitting there next to a tree and watching what Moonlight and Lunary were doing.

Lunary climbed the tree and slowly started taking the berries down, putting them in a pile, he took about 20 berries down and then called Moonlight and Luna.

"Moonie, Luna! I took the berries down, come here if you wanna eat some!" Lunary called out to both of them, Moonlight came rushing, he was really hungry and he just ate 6 berries without even thinking or minding their bitter taste, after a little while Luna came slowly, admitting that she is hungry and barely ate 4 berries.

Suddenly Lunary felt a presence of something on his neck and he turned around to see a blurry image of a eevee, barely visible, it was bleeding and holding some sharp object at Lunary's neck.

"Give...me...the...berries...or...else..." The eevee talked through painful sighs, "Oh come on...there is no need for violence." Lunary said and put his paw on the sharp object "You can have the berries without threatening us, we are not aggressive." Lunary continued and remove the sharp object from his neck, the eevee didn't resist that and it revealed itself.

It was a eevee with white fur, green neckfur and tailtip, it's left ear was black while the other one was white, it's eyes were blue like sapphires, it's front left paw was cut and bleeding along with it's right hind leg.

"What happened to you?" Lunary asked, The eevee turned around and started eating berries and talked slowly "We were on a expedition and we got attacked, my companions were killed and I was able to escape." The eevee said and lied down on it's left side after eating.

"Do you allow me to heal your wounds?" Lunary asked the eevee, "Sure...I guess." The eevee replied. Lunary put his front paws on the wound "Ahhhh! What are you doing, it hurts!" The injured eevee shouted. "Calm down, I just need to place my paws on your wound and..." Lunary's front paws started glowing with green aura, but it was still weak.

"That feels warm..." the injured eevee said, "I'm healing your wound, sorry if it's slow I still need to practice healing" Lunary said.

"What are you even doing here?" The injured eevee asked, "What do you mean?" Lunary replied.

"Well...you are a lunar eevee just like I am, so what are you doing here then, shouldn't you be in the village, you look too young to be on a expedition or anything." The injured eevee said, "Wait you are a lunar eevee? But you have no mark on your forehead!" Lunary was shocked at that statement.

The injured eevee giggled and said "My mark is on my right hind leg, not all lunar eevee's have their marks on their forehead, the ones that don't have them on their forehead are rare though."

"Well...this leg is all done" Lunary removed his front paws from the healed wound and went to the one on the eevee's right foreleg's side and started healing it aswell.

When he started healing it he noticed the cresent moon mark, it was orange.

"So what powers does your moon mark give you?" Lunary asked, "Well it gives me the ability to camouflage myself like you saw, and create sharp objects of pure energy in my paws, but... you still haven't told me what you 3 eevee's were doing here all alone?" The injured eevee asked.

"First tell me your name and promise me not to attack us if I tell you." Lunary said, "Ok, I promise that I won't attack you, I am in a bad shape do to that now anyways, and my name is Teruyuki."

Lunary then explained their story to Teruyuki while healing his right hind leg, he didn't take it bad, he even wanted to go with them, since he too couldn't return to the village anymore since he failed the mission and got his whole expedition killed.

"Ok youre all healed and ready to go now, did you leave any berries for me too?" Lunary giggled and asked then looked for himself where the pile should have been, "Oh...only 2 berries, well it should suffice." Lunary ate the berries slowly, not liking their bitter taste but forcing it down his throath.

"Well, let's take a rest here then, shall we?" Lunary yawned and lied down.

Everyone agreed to that and Moonlight lied down near Lunary and Luna lied down close to Teruyuki.

/

"Mistress, we haven't had any report from our seeker" A pitch black eevee said.

"What! You want to tell me that he failed!" A pitch black Glaceon with light purple eyes and a light purple crescent moon mark on her left hip shouted angrily, "We waited for so long and he fails! That's it, send a full scout party with our best general after them, there will be no excuse for failure, Get him here...As fast as possible!" she continued shouting angrily.

"Yes my queen." The pitch black eevee bowed and slowly by moving backwards with it's head lowered got out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 :

Seventh Heaven

After getting some rest Lunary, Moonlight, Luna and Teruyuki were continuing walking towards the meeting place where they are supposed to meet up with Darkcall and that place was to the west from that point, they were walking trough the forest alongside the river, since the meeting place was on that side of the river and after a while they stumbled upon a small cliff and Lunary looked down the hill,the hill was small and it was going slightly downhill, under the hill was more and more trees,but what caught Lunary's eye was a Eevee walking around under the eevee seemed rather weak,as it wasn't trough much battles,it had a beautiful beige fur and cute pink neckfur and tailtip,Lunary couldn't stop but stare at the beautifull eevee under the hill that was just walking by and not noticing him,the eevee walked slowly and for Lunary it seemed like a second only passed by,but in reality he was staring for some time so Moonlight and Luna were getting impatient.

Moonlight noticed Lunary's absence and waved his paw infront of Lunary's face but Lunary didn't move a inch,like he didn't notice it at all,then he checked where Lunary is staring at,noticing the eevee he hinted Luna to snap him out of it.

"Lunary!" They both shouted in Lunary's ears making him jump out of shock,but instead of jumping backwards he started falling down the hill,Moonlight and Luna just laughed a little since they knew nothing would happen if Lunary fell from the hill and it was just funny for them to see their brother like that.

Falling down the hill Lunary made small grunting voices when hitting against the floor but the eevee underneath didn't notice him utill he bumped against it.

"Ooof!" The eevee cried out as Lunary hit it,the eevee flied backwards a little and Lunary followed and his face got in the eevee's pink neckfur

The eevee was a bit out of it and shook it's head no notice what's going on,while Lunary's face was in it's neckfur and he was thinking where he was and why is his head on something so soft and fluffy,he didn't want to move he could have stayed there forever.

"Excuse me!" The eevee shouted noticing Lunary in it's neckfur not moving away,Lunary was shocked and jumped backwards scared of the eevee but he was blushing "I-I...I'm...S-s-s...sorry" he found himself unable to speak looking at the beautiful female eevee infront of himself.

Lunary lowered his ears and his head,feeling guilty for everything that happened,"Well what do you want Eevee" the female eevee shouted at Lunary pulling her claws out and threatening to attack him.

Lunary looked scaredly at the female Eevee's scary but after a while he noticed they were cute and frightened pink eyes "I...I-I...I'm...r-r...really...s-s-sorry...for...b-bumping...i-i-into...y-you".

After the female eevee stopped being scared after hearing that she took a closer look at the scared eevee infront of her,she saw his blushing face covered in black fur,his red neckfur and tailtip,his light blue moonmark and what she thought the most cute his differently colored ears,after looking at him like that she blushed aswell "W-what i-i-is your n-name?" she asked finding herself not able to talk normally aswell.

"M-my n-name is Lunary Rose" Lunary barely answered,"W-what's y-you'r n-name?" Lunary asked back.

"W-well m-my name i-is Cosmos Katona,nice to m-m-meet you L-lunary" Cosmos replied

"D'awwwwww, you two look so cute together" Moonlight said and giggled as he approached with Luna from above the cliff while Teruyuki seemed to disappear, probably distrusting Cosmos and hiding.

Cosmos blushed and hid behind Lunary who also blushed and shouted "Moonlight!","I'm sorry about him,he is my younger brother Moonlight and the eevee next to him is my younger sister Luna" Lunary whispered softly to Cosmos

"It's ok,don't worry about it,I'm just a little scared of strangers" Cosmos giggled.

"Oh,that's good to hear,and if you need to hide feel free to hide behind me" Lunary blushed and giggled a little,Cosmos blushed to that and lowered her head "Awww...thanks for that" Cosmos whispered.

"Sorry for breaking your talk but me and Moonlight are REALLY getting a bit impatient...and want to keep on going." Luna protested.

"Oh right!" Lunary answered and then looked at Cosmos and asked mildly "Do you want to come with us? we were on our way to meet up with someone."

"Oh I don't want to bother you,you ca-" Lunary put his paw at Cosmoses mouth to stop her from saying what she wanted and whispered "You wouldn't bother us,you can come with us if you want,I won't mind and I'm sure Moonlight and Luna wouldn't mind either" then he removed his paw and smiled at her.

Cosmos blushed a little and said "Nobody ever wanted me around them...are you sure?" lowering her ears and head.

"Hey,I'm absolutely sure,don't worry about it" Lunary said worriedly and licked Cosmoses cheek.

Cosmos blushed again and whispered "O-o...ok...t-thanks..." finding herself not able to talk normally again.

"Okays,let's go then!" Lunary said to Luna and Moonlight then he turned back to Cosmos and whispered mildly "Come on Cosmos,let's get going",Cosmos nodded and followed next to Lunary still a bit scared from his siblings.

Teruyuki slowly appeared infront of Lunary and dragged him a bit away to talk to him in private.

"Are you sure that you want to take her with you?...I mean-" Teruyuki said and Lunary stopped him and smiled "Sure I'm sure, why wouldn't she be welcome?" and then he giggled

"Ok, as you wish...but don't expect me to trust her." Teruyuki said and then they both went back to the group.

They kept moving towards their original path with Cosmos with them,Lunary talked to Cosmos while Moonlight and Luna were whispering something and giggling at Lunary and Cosmos as for Teruyuki he was walking besides Lunary and Cosmos, staring at Cosmos carefully, obviously observing her.

"Can I ask...what type of a eevee are you?" Lunary asked Cosmos and she replied "Well...I am a Dream eevee".

"I never heard of Dream eevees,but that sounds really familiar to me for some reason" Lunary said looking around a bit confused as to why didn't he hear that and it was familiar to him.

"And you probably will never hear of them again..." Cosmos answered sadly lowering her ears and changing her happy look to a sad one.

"Awww...what's wrong...don't be sad...I'm sorry...did I say something?" Lunary quickly responded as he saw Cosmos becoming sad.

"No,it's nothing...It's just that they were all wiped,and I'm the only one left" Cosmos responded sadly.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for bringing it up,please don't be sad" Lunary answered worriedly and leaned his head on her head.

"It's ok,don't worry about it,I'll be fine" She smiled a little and blushed as Lunary leaned his head on hers.

Lunary smiled back and kept walking further with Cosmos by his side now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 :

Betrayal

The eevee party consisting of Lunary, Moonlight, Luna, Teruyuki and Cosmos kept going to the meeting place, as they arrived it was a small clearing in the forest next to the river, it was concealed with alot of bushes and small hills, a perfect place for someone to ambush them, as Lunary saw that place he came close to Teruyuki to tell him his doubts.

"This place looks perfect for a ambush...Darkcall doesn't know you're with us, conceal yourself and keep a eye on everything, ok?" Lunary whispered to Teruyuki, "Ok, I agree with that." Teruyuki replied and used camouflage, disappearing from sight.

They then moved to the center of the clearing and Darkcall approached them slowly with someone behind him, hiding.

"You finally arrived here!" Darkcall exclaimed and was happy about it, there was nothing hidden in his eyes, if he was making a ambush he was doing it perfectly, almost too perfect.

"Well I called you here so we would get away from the scene where the midnight eevee attacked you and my good friend told me this would be a great spot for that." Darkcall said, "Oh and...This is my good friend that I mentioned from before" Darkcall continued and pushed a eevee that was hiding behind him gently.

The eevee looked alot like a midnight eevee but yet it looked different at some points, it had dark mark, 2 wavy lines, almost pitch black but not that black so it would fit it's pitch black fur, it's eyes weren't green and evil, they were ruby red and normal, the eevee looked like a good person at sight, but there was something scary about it.

"What in the world is he thinking? is he crazy? befriending a nightmare eevee? he's out of his mind, this is not good, we should leave as soon as possible!" Teruyuku was whispering to Lunary.

"E-erm...H-hello..." The nightmare eevee said barely, it was shy.

"Excuse her" Darkcall said and laughed, "She's a bit shy" Darkcall continued.

"Shy? Does he not know anything about nightmare eevee's?, don't trust anything she says, they are all evil!" Teruyuki continued whispering.

"S-she's...s-s-scary..." Cosmos barely spoke out, was shivering and hid at Lunary's side.

"Well she might look scary, but I'm sure she's nice" Moonlight giggles, Luna was pretty much looking at everyone with hate seen in her eyes, she was sulking.

"Oh, and her name is Senmitsuya, and my real name is Sarge, I have alot of fake names usually cause of my reputation..." Darkcall giggled awkwardly, blushed a little and scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"H-h-hello, n-nice to meet you a-all..." Senmitsuya said barely and hid behind Sarge again.

"Well...what do you suggest we do from now on?" Lunary asked Sarge, "Well I don't really know, but the more of us there is we will protect ourselves easier from Midnight eevee's attacks, and they will attack you alot because of Moonlight." Sarge replied.

"But why? Why are they attacking us because of Moonlight?" Lunary asked, confused now, "It's because he's a half-breed, he has abilities from midnight eevee's and lunar eevee's, he can be really powerful if they got their hands on him, they would use him just as one of their weapon for conquer." Sarge explained.

"Yes...It's true, they want nothing but to conquer and kill anything that doesn't want to join them..." Cosmos whispered and lowered her ears, "Shhhtt...It's ok, you have us now." Lunary put his foreleg around Cosmos and licked her cheek, trying to comfort her.

Luna sniffed around and all of a sudden she seemed a bit troubled, she came closer to the group, seeking protection.

"What's going on Luna?" Moonlight asked, "What do you care!" She hissed at Moonlight and shook of his question, Moonlight quickly turned to Lunary but didn't approach as he saw he was busy with Cosmos.

"Lunaryyyy...someone is coming" Luna approached Lunary shook his foreleg and said that worriedly, "What do you mean someone is coming?" Lunary asked, " There's alot of them, and they are all around us..." Luna was even more worried.

"I can sense them too, there's really alot of them, I think we are in a ambush...just great..." Teruyuki whispered to Lunary.

"Sarge! What are you doing, we did not come here for this!" Lunary shouted at Sarge and he looked at Lunary confused and asked "Doing what?".

"You know well what I mean, who are all of those eevee's approaching us!" Lunary was angry at Sarge now, "Eevee's? What?" Sarge sniffed around and senced them too and looked shocked "I didn't notice them! Oh no!" Sarge panicked.

Teruyuki removed his camouflage and appeared, Sarge got scared "Ahhh! Who's he?" he asked, "It's Teruyuki, he's a friend, I have no time to explain, we are in trouble, I'll tell you later." Lunary replied.

"Lunary...I'm scared..." Cosmos said and hid in Lunary's arms, "It's gonna be all ok, don't worry." Lunary tried comforting Cosmos again.

Laughing could be heard, Sarge backed away from Senmitsuya who was laughing and went towards the group.

"Senmitsuya! What's going on! Why are you laughing?" Sarge asked her, "Why am I laughing! Hahahahaha, you really have no idea, I just used you all this time so I could make you lead them to me if the seeker failed to capture his prey, and you did a great job at that, now you are completely surrounded, you're not gonna get away from this one!" She continued laughing and shadowy figures started appearing all around them, they were all midnight eevee's.

"Y..y-you...how could you! I thought we were friends!" Sarge shouted at Senmitsuya, "Friends? Hahah, that's a joke, me being friends with you? No way, I have no need for friends, I am gonna get a good position now because of this, that's all that matters!" she replied, still laughing.

"Great, look what you brought us..." Teruyuki told Sarge, "It's ok, he didn't know, don't judge him like that" Lunary said.

"How couldn't I? It's common knowledge, Never trust a nightmare eevee!" Teruyuki continued, "I never knew my parents, there was nobody to teach me that, I'm sorry!" Sarge shouted that and almost started crying but he didn't.

"Good job on getting them into our ambush Senmitsuya, you will be fairly rewarded after this." Another shadowy figure appeared from the bushes and walked outside approaching Senmitsuya, it was a pitch black flareon with evil green eyes like all the Midnight eevee's.

It approached Senmitsuya and said "You would be rewarded, but after you pulled all of this...how can we ever trust you again?" it asked her, "Wha-What do you mean? I was always loyal!"

"Or so we think, you proved to be a really convincing deceiver, we cannot let you go just like that...It has to be done..." It said to her, "N...n-no! Don't do it!" She tried backing away but she was too late, the flareon stabbed Senmitsuya with it's claws, and killed her, it just heartlessly kicked her dead body off of it's paw and turned towards the group of eevee's that were with Moonlight.

"So there you are...I get to capture you, this should be good..." It looked at Moonlight and laughed a little.

"Eeep!" Moonlight yelped and hid behind Lunary.

"Hahaha, you're more of a coward than I thought you were, everyone...get them! and bring me Moonlight alive!" It shouted and all the midnight eevee's went to attack.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 :

The ambush

"I am sorry but I could not tell this to you in person nor give the letter to you normal, but I had no other choice but to attack you and secretly give it to you, most of us really are heartless killers but there are some of us who care but are forced to act like others, they treat us like slaves, they control us as much as they can, whatever my eyes see they see too, they are using Lunar eevee powers from the white mark on all of us, I didn't have any other way I even wrote the note with my eyes shut during sleep time so they don't suspect anything. They are preparing to fulfill their goals soon they have one final target before they start attacking everyone, we have prepared a plan to get the target out of harms way but I will need your help, they are forcing me to lead them into a ambush and I have no other choice but to do it they will be there in 2 days at around the afternoon, their target is a eevee with a limegreen moon mark, please go there and save them, and tell Darkcall that I'm sorry for everything. Thank you for being my friend and I'm sorry for hurting you.

-Your friend, Senmitsuya"

? : "Damn it all I overslept, this is not good I have to hurry!"

/Ambush site/

The midnight eevee's ran towards them all from all sides, Teruyuki used camouflage again and disappeared from view, Darkcall unsheathed his spiked dagger and put it in his mouth getting ready to fight.

Moonlight said panicky "Lunary they are coming! What do we do!", Luna Is shivering in fear and sacredly shouts "Brother do something!" and Cosmos said while looking around "We got nowhere to run, damn it!".

Lunary closed his eyes due to pressuring and said "Calm down I'm thinking!", Cosmos replied fast "Think faaasstt!" trying to rush him.

Midnight eevee's reached Darkcall and leaped at him with their claws out. "Hmph...just that? you gotta be kidding me" Darkcall confidently said and as they were close with their leap he appeared behind them after just a blink of a eye and the midnight eevee's fell on the ground bleeding alot, not being dead but incapacitated "Damn I missed" Darkcall said to himself.

Darkcall tried to go towards them but he noticed he couldn't move. "Too confident are we? Hahahahahahaha!" Darkcall heard behind himself and saw a Midnight eevee that used shadow trap attack on him. "How did you? I didn't get injured!" he looked at himself and saw a cut on his hind right leg. "You might have incapacitated me but others will get you now! Hahahahahaha! it's over for you" the eevee didn't care for itself at all and just enjoyed it all.

"Too bad for you that that won't be true" the midnight eevee heard next to it's ear a voice and then saw a orange glow in a shape of a dagger next to it's neck. "Who? What! who is it!" the midnight eevee was panicking and after a second it was no more. "Thanks for saving me" Darkcall said. "Don't be too confident, it will get you nowhere, now concentrate!" Teruyuki shouted a bit at him.

Meanwhile the midnight eevee's reached Lunary, Moonlight, Luna and Cosmos and leaped at them too while some were just running towards them.

"They are close hurry!" Moonlight nudged Lunary a bit. "I don't know what to do!" Lunary shouted and a second later heard a voice in his head "Put a barrier around all of you, quick!". Lunary didn't hesitate and quickly put a barrier around them, Midnight eevee's stopping quickly, surprised by the transparent barrier standing in their way towards the group.

Moonlight, Cosmos and Luna all said "Good thinking! but what do we do now?", to that Lunary replied "I don't know but I hope they don't try to break it...I didn't learn to make them hard to break" he sweatdroped with lowered ears. Luna asked Cosmos "Do you have any ideas? None of us know what you can do" she was looking at her kinda mockingly to what Cosmos replied "No I don't know what to do..." She looked down and lowered her ears to what Moonlight shouted a bit at Luna "It's no time to fight amongst ourselves Luna, we need to think how to get out of here!" to which Luna just sulkingly looked away.

"Seems they are doing a good job so far, watch for them Teruyuki, don't let them get hurt, ok?" Darkcall said to Teruyuki who was near him but invisible. "Okays I will, just remember to not be too cocky or the same thing will happen" Teruyuki replied. "Alright" Darkcall said and prepared for more midnight eevee's who were still coming. "Tch...there's so many of them, well I better get started" he extended his front legs, leaning his front body down, preparing to jump.

"Come on guys, let's break this and get them!" a Midnight eevee shouted and they all started running towards the barrier. "Damn it they are coming!" Lunary was worried. "Just make spikes on the barrier as they come silly" Lunary heard the voice again and tried to reply to it "But I don't know how", the voice quickly replied "Just think about the shape in your head and it should happen". "Alright let's do it then!" Lunary said looking around at the midnight eevee's, "Do what?" Moonlight asked. "Nothing, just wait" Lunary replied not wanting to explain right now.

As midnight eevee's were about to hit the barrier with their paws Lunary shaped the barriers making a spike for every midnight eevee and they couldn't dodge and they all got impaled and died on the spot. "EEKK! damn it!" Lunary quickly closed his eyes being afraid of the blood and the barrier lost the spikes letting the midnight eevee's fall.

"Alright that would be enough out of you brats!" A voice was heard and it's place a shadow and out of it appeared the midnight Flareon who was leading them all and he breathed a big black flame at the barrier quickly breaking it. "NO!" Teruyuki shouted and rushed at the flareon with a orange glow sword in his mouth. Flareon kept on shooting flames and as Teruyuki got close he just grabbed him around his front legs with his tail and kicked his mouth to remove the energy sword. "Nghhh!...Damn it!" Teruyuki tried to struggle out of the flareon's tail but it was too strong.

Darkcall heard screams but was too busy to do anything cause midnight eevee's were swarming him and paused a bit as he saw what happened which was enough for midnight eevee's to throw him off his feet and remove his dagger out of his mouth. "Arrgghhhh...damn it...I lost..." Darkcall said to himself.

As the black flames cleared the view to the eevee group that was in the barrier the flareon got surprised as he saw there was nobody there, just burned ground "What happened!" he shouted and quickly looked at Teruyuki "YOU! was anyone else with you? TELL ME!" he pressed him with his tail hurting him "Nnnggghhhhhh! No there was nobody with us!" Teruyuki replied. "LIAR! WHERE ARE THEY THEN!" flareon kept pressing him and was looking around.

/A while ago/

"Alright here I am, I hope I was not late" a eevee with gray base fur and white neckfur with a red clock on it's forehead showing the time "12:00" and orange circle around it with sun rays all around and closed eyes, moved it's head trough the bushes, towards the ambush scene "Oh no, I AM late, she's dead!, is the eevee still alive? Oh there he is...Seems they are about to get shot, time to save them" The eevee glowed and slowly the glow shrinked towards the middle and disappeared.

/Inside the barrier/

"HE'S SHOOTING AT US LUNARY!" Luna, Cosmos and Moonlight shouted as Lunary was still covering his eyes due to blood. A glowing orb appeared in the barrier and quickly turned into the same eevee with the clock on it's forehead "Your time hasn't ran out yet, come with me fast!" it said and touched Moonlight and then they all turned into glow, slowly disappearing towards the middle and now disappearing completely.

/Now/

"They are in safety you big brute, and there's nothing you can do about it" A voice said. "Who's that?" the flareon quickly looked at the source of the voice to see the eevee with closed eyes and clock mark on it's forehead floating above the ground having it's front legs in the air and hind legs just a bit above the ground. "Oh I see...well I want them and you will hand them to me right now!" flareon shouted at the eevee. "Glory was never meant for you, pure muscles and no brain was never a path towards it, you did a mistake and your time has come" the eevee said spreading it's front legs and making a circle with them a very transparent red clock appearing and the time showing "11:59:59" and the clock's hands from hour and minutes ripped off of the clock, turned non-transparent and aimed at the flareon, quickly flying towards the flareon. "No you don't!" The flareon jumped to the side and started rushing towards the eevee dodging the clock's hands. "My warning was not enough, you do not heed, the last second has been counted and it's the end for you" eevee said and the clock's second hand ripped off and fell down on the ground, the transparent clock disappearing and suddenly the ground started being red in a triangle, inside the 3 clock's hand's connecting range and red thunders flashed from the ground and went onto flareon, moving all over his body cept his tail. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The flareon screamed and after a bit falling on the ground and letting go of Teruyuki. The clock's hands disappearing and the eevee going back on the ground and then looked at the remaining midnight eevee's "Your leader is down, is there any meaning to stay here anymore?" it said and all the midnight eevee's got scared and ran away.

"You can come out now, there are no more midnight eevee's" the eevee, turning towards a nearby bush and out of it Lunary, Luna, Moonlight and Cosmos came out.

"Oh my god...what a slaughter..." they all looked at all the dead midnight eevee's looking really shocked. "Oh that? Don't worry I can fix that, their time hasn't come so it's not too late, but that flareon's time is over, he will learn peace where he's going now" the eevee moved towards dead bodies, putting it's paw at them and it making a small red transparent and glowing clock and the midnight eevee healed and they also turned back to their original race, among them being Lunar eevee's, insectical eevee's, and a whole other bunch of them. "Wait...they are not originally midnight eevee's at all?" Moonlight asked the eevee and it replied "None of them are, they were all originally some other species, nobody knows what happened to them nor what their actual plans are, but we know they want to turn everyone into their race for some reason."

The eevee then walked over to darkcall who was fainted due to injuries and he did the same thing to him, healing him and then he woke up. "Hu..uuhhh? Who are you?" Darkcall asked, "My name is not important, what is important is to tell you that Senmitsuya says sorry for everything and that she didn't want to do what she did". Darkcall looked shocked "R...reeeally? Then w-w-why?"

After explaining to him what really happened and what happened after he fainted Darkcall asked "Can't you bring her back?", eevee replied "Unfortunately I cannot do anything to nightmare eevee's, they are out of my reach, I am sorry...", Darkcall lowered his ears and looked down "I see...".

In the meanwhile Lunary, Moonlight, Luna, and Cosmos woke up Teruyuki who fainted due to pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 :

Temple of fire

"I'm sorry that I was not able to protect you, I hope you will live happier to where you are going now, my only regret was that I was not able to tell you everything I wanted to, nor how I felt about you..." Darkcall said, looking at a grave with "Senmitsuya" written on it and put flowers on it. "It's alright, I'm sure she knew it and would want you to keep on living happily, she did everything she could to protect you." the eevee with clock comforted Darkcall. "I know she did...It's just such a shock for me that she's gone..." Darkcall lowered his ears and closed his eyes. "Don't worry you got us now! and we won't leave~" Lunary and Moonlight said, Luna being behind them and sulking and Cosmos just being near Lunary and smiling. "Thanks..." Darkcall opened his eyes and stood up, walking over to them "We shouldn't stay here for too long, they will surely be back" Darkcall said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that and all these fainted eevee's and send them home, explaining what happened. I'll hold the midnight eevee's for as long as I can while you get away from here, it's the very least I can do for her." The eevee with the clock said. "Alright, just take care and don't over do it?" Teruyuki said to the eevee. "I won't don't worry about me" the eevee replied.

"Hey mister, what kind of a eevee are you~?" Lunary asked looking at him like a curious child. The eevee just laughed a bit and replied "I'm a temporal eevee, we can manipulate time, there are not much of us and our eyes are always closed, we watch with our minds to see better, so you could say in a way we have psychic powers too.". "Alright, thanks" Lunary smiled and moved his head down with eyes closed to thank him and moved it up again opening his eyes.

"Alright let's get going, we should first gather some supplies of food and carry them so we don't have to stop every single time to eat, does everyone agree?" Teruyuki said and everyone nodded their head "Yeah, let's do that". And they all started heading east into the forest.

"You have no idea what is awaiting for you kiddo..." the temporal eevee thought to himself "...but it is not my place to intervene.". "Okays time to wake these eevee's up and send them home".

"Alright everyone look around as we go for any berry tree's and watch out for anything suspicious, we are in a unknown territory so anything could be here." Teruyuki said as they were walking trough the forest. "Alright~!" the kits said and started looking around as they were walking, Darkcall just walking near Teruyuki and looking down.

"Cheer up Darkcall, none of us could have known what was going on, it's not your fault." Teruyuki said comfortingly, "I know...it's just hard to accept she's gone..." Darkcall said sadly.

After a short walk it was becoming night and they still didn't find any berries. "It's getting dark, we should find a place to sleep at and look for food tomorrow, is that ok with you?" Teruyuki said to everyone. The kits talked to eachother and got to a decision "Yeah it's ok with us, none of us are that hungry" they giggled cept Luna who was still sulking. "Luna, sister, will you ever stop sulking?" Lunary asked her but she didn't reply and just ignored him.

After a while longer they found a area with a few big rocks. "I think this will be good, but we gotta have someone watching during the night, in case anyone attacks us" Teruyuki said. "I'll do it for half of the night and then you replace me afterwards so I can get some sleep too, if that's ok?" Darkcall said. "Yeah that's fine with me" Teruyuki replied.

They all found a area near the rock where it was covering above them incase it started raining or anything. "Alright this should do, it can cover us from rain and it has a good watch point above" Teruyuki said and the kids walked under it and quickly lied down, being exhausted, Cosmos snuggling against Lunary, Moonlight being near Lunary and turned towards them and Luna curled up alone away from them. Darkcall jumped at the rock and climbed the rest of the way getting to the top and he sat, watching around, seeing nothing but grass, tree's and rocks.

"Luna why are you sleeping away from them all, is something wrong?" Teruyuki asked her. "It doesn't matter, I just don't want to be near them, they don't care about me" she replied. "I think they do but I won't force you, just saying it might get a bit cold at night" Teruyuki said again. "Good" she replied and closed her eyes, going to sleep. "Teenagers..." Teruyuki thought to himself and lied down next to her, putting his tail on her to keep her warm but not being too near her and he closed his eyes too, everyone going to sleep.

/

"Lunary?...Lunary?...Wake up!" someone was nudging Lunary gently. "Wha...who?..." Lunary muttered sleepily and slowly opened his eyes seeing that he's in a grassy clearing and a eevee standing infront of him "Who is it?" Lunary rubbed his eyes, getting sleep out of his eyes. "Wake up you sleepyhead we need to keep on going, you need it and soon." The voice said, being familiar to Lunary. "Need what?" he looked at the eevee now seeing Tsuki. "Don't tell me you forgot where we were going?" he said and laughed a bit "Don't go forgetting everything on me again" he continued. "I know I didn't forget everything, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead?" Lunary looked confused and Tsuki just laughed again "Having bad dreams again? It was probably just a dream, I mean I am here, right?" he said to Lunary. "Yeah I guess it was just a dream, so where are we going again?" Lunary stood up and started walking with Tsuki. "We are going to the old temple of fire to train even more, trust me you will need it, I know I might be pushing you too much with training, but it's because I care for you." Tsuki said. "Yes dad, I understand" Lunary replied but he was lying, he didn't understand at all like before but didn't want to go against his dad.

They walked trough the field, seeing nothing but grass, sky without a cloud and the sun warming them but not too much, a nice breeze blowing making their fur wavily moving on it. "The weather is nice here dad, but why is there nothing around but grass?" Lunary asked Tsuki. "It's because a long time ago, there was a huge fight here among the Midnight eevee's and Temporal eevee's, every single tree was burnt to the ground, I'm surprised that there's even grass here" he laughed a bit "But then again it was really a long time ago." he continued. "Is that why the temple we are going to is called the "Temple of Fire"?" Lunary giggled. "Not really, coincidentally they were using that temple to teach the fire element to eevee's, but nobody was in that temple for ages, it's nothing but ruins now." Tsuki replied.

"So you are going to teach me the fire element?" Lunary giggled. "Something similar, yes, but I know what you're probably thinking, no you won't be able to breathe fire or shoot fire" Tsuki laughed "Am I right as to what you're thinking?" he asked Lunary. "Yes it is..." Lunary blushed a bit. "Hahaha, knew it" Tsuki laughed a bit and petted Lunary on the head to what Lunary closed his eyes and purred.

After a while they reached a structure made out of stone being completely destroyed and in ruins. "Well here we are, quite a nice structure isn't it?" Tsuki laughed. "Yeah, it looks like nobody saw it for centuries" Lunary giggled "But no it doesn't look that great in that state" Lunary continued.

"Alright first let's train a bit outside, show me what you can do with your barriers." Tsuki said and Lunary nodded making a bubble barrier around himself. "Yeah I know you can do that but what else?" Tsuki said and Lunary shaped the bubble with spikes now. "That's good, but only fools would fall for that, look!" Tsuki ran towards it, jumped on a spike and ran on it to the bubble and punched the barrier, breaking it. "I see you still don't know how to hold your barriers together" Tsuki said. "Yeah I can't, they just break on a slightest heavier blow" Lunary lowered his ears. "Oh don't worry about that, you will hold them together with practice but what you could try is make smaller barriers, like sharp objects to use or throw at enemies, try making a let's say...a sword?" Tsuki said. "How do I do that?" Lunary asked. "When you think about protecting yourself you think automatically a bubble around you, so think about attacking with a sword?" Tsuki explained. "Okays" Lunary said and formed a sword infront of himself. "Alright that's good, but I doubt you can use that yet, it will probably break on contact" Tsuki giggled "Now come on, let's go inside" he continued.

"What are we getting from there?" Lunary asked. "A red pill for fire powers for you" Tsuki said seriously. "And what will happen to me when I eat it?" Lunary asked, being a bit scared of side effects after eating the lunar power pills. "Your body will start burning and you might have burn marks but don't worry they are really short and will disappear" Tsuki petted Lunary "So don't worry it's nothing too bad." he smiled at Lunary and Lunary smiled back "Okay dad~".

After they were walking up the broken stairs towards the entrance Tsuki stopped. "Go inside and find the pill, I will stay here and wait for you" Tsuki said a bit worriedly. "Yes dad" Lunary replied. "Just hurry up" Tsuki rushed him and Lunary nodded and quickly ran inside.

The Moon was approaching the sun fast and Tsuki was looking at it "This isn't right, what's going on?" Tsuki thought to himself.

Lunary was jumping around inside the broken structure, it had so many things that fell on the ground he couldn't walk and he was looking for the pill.

As the Moon got close to the sun shadows started appearing on the ground, the Moon slowly covering up the sun. "Solar eclipse? No that can't be right, something is wrong here" Tsuki thought to himself and after a bit out of shadows a bunch of Midnight eevee's appeared. "What, Midnight eevee's here!" Tsuki thought to himself. "LUNARY HURRY UP AND FIND THE PILL" Tsuki shouted.

Lunary was running around but the structure was huge, going underground too.

"You won't reach the temple you bastards, you do not belong here!" Tsuki shouted at the midnight eevee's and he hit his front paws against the ground and a earthquake started ripping the ground away, separating the temple and the midnight eevee's but that didn't stop them they quickly jumped across, some of them failing and falling trough the hole.

"What are you doing here, nobody invited you!" Tsuki rushed at them and started hitting them with hid now black and at the tips dark red glowing front paws but the midnight eevee's just turned into black liquid as he hit them and then re-appeared and they ignored him and were going for the temple. "No you won't! get away from there!" he shouted and attacked the stairs breaking them completely.

Meanwhile Lunary was searching around and found a big Room with stairs going up to something looking like a shrine and as he was climbing the structure started shaking and breaking. "EEPP! It's falling apart!" Lunary was scared and he quickly rushed up the stairs.

The midnight eevee's just went into the ground and appeared at the entrance, rushing inside. "Damn it! I hope Lunary finds it before they get him, what the heck is going on?" Tsuki gave up, unable to do anything anymore.

Lunary got upstairs and saw a small stone table with a stone holder which was shut with leaves and he removed the leaves finding a red pill. "Get away from that thing you brat, it's ours" 4 midnight eevee's surrounded him from all corners walking slowly towards him.

"EEPP! What are you jerks doing here!" Lunary quickly took the pill and putted it in his mouth. "The pill is ours!" they all leaped at him and Lunary ate the pill his whole body glowing red "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he was screaming in pain and the red glow was expanding and the midnight eevee's evaporated like they weren't real at all. After a bit Lunary fell on the ground his body being burned and his wounds glowing green, slowly healing but he fainted.

/

As Lunary opened his eyes he saw Cosmos standing infront of him, looking at him with now green eyes, but as she saw him wake up she quickly blinked and her eyes turned back to normal pink and she was blushing a bit. "Cosmos...what are you doing awake?" It was still night so Lunary was curious. Cosmos blushed a bit more and sweatdroped but quickly replied "You were having a bad dream and I wanted to wake you up but you woke up just as I wanted to try" she nuzzled his cheek and Lunary purred and blushed a bit "Alright, well let's go back to sleep, you need it" Lunary giggled "We don't want those beautiful eyes to lose their shine, now do we?" he smiled at her. "N-n..no of course not!" she blushed even more and lied back down against Lunary, both of them falling asleep again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 :  
>The hidden garden<p>

"The Moon is so pretty tonight, I wish you were here with me to see it" Darkcall thought to self and sighed, looking at the night sky. "I really wish this all was just a bad dream, but I guess I'll just have to learn to deal with it." he thought to self.

Darkcall spend the night in thoughts, looking a bit around but not paying too much attention to surroundings.

After quite a long while Teruyuki woke up noticing that Luna is missing. He quickly stood up and looked around, not seeing her around then he ran from under the rock and went over to Darkcall. "Darkcall! Did you see Luna leave? she's missing" he was saying nervously. "H-HUH? Wha-she left! Oh god I'm sorry I was thinking too much" Darkcall said while lowering his ears and sweatdroping.

"You stay here and protect the kits I'll look for her!" Teruyuki said. "Alright I will!" Darkcall nodded and looked around on alert this time.

Teruyuki jumped down and looked around noticing smaller eevee footsteps. "Well good atleast she's alone..." Teruyuki sighed a bit with relief and ran towards where the footsteps leaded.

He was following the footsteps that leaded to a clearing and he saw her looking worn out like she was doing something that strained her alot and he slowly walked towards her. "Luna! you scared us, why did you just sneak out like that?". Teruyuki asked her with a worried tone.

"I just wanted to look around a bit but I heard noises and just started running away from them" Luna said sounding a bit scared but she didn't sound too convincing but Teruyuki didn't want to argue with her "Well it's alright, I'm here now so let's go back and don't go out alone, ok?" he said and smiled at her.

"Alright I won't, now let's go back" She said confidently and they walked back to the rock.

"It's ok Darkcall I found her, now you should take a rest, I'll take over for the rest of the night." Teruyuki said to darkcall who replied "Alright, I could use some rest." he yawned.

Luna walked over to darkcall and curled up against his tail, quickly falling asleep again. Darkcall just smiled at her and covered her with his tail "Sleep well Luna." he said. "I won't but thanks" she replied to what Darkcall just laughed a bit to himself and went to sleep too.

And after that the night passed by peacefully with no more surprises.

"Wake up...Wake up you 2 lovebirds." Lunary heard a voice while someone was gently nudging him and this time it was Moonlight. "H...h-huh?" Lunary sat up slowly not really hearing what was said. "I said wake up you lovebirds." Moonlight giggled. "U-u-ummmm nnn-n-nooo it's not like that!" Lunary blushed alot. "Oh really now, well whatever you say" Moonlight giggled and walked over to the others who were preparing to leave.

Lunary gently nudged Cosmos' cheek with his muzzle "Rise and shine~ another beautiful day is infront of us Cosmos~" Lunary was talking gently and his eyes looked really gentle too. "M...mmmppphhh...Oh good morning Lunary" Cosmos looked at who was waking her up and was blushing a tiny bit, slowly stretching and then sitting.

"Good morning Cosmos~" Lunary smiled at her, "The others are ready so we should go now" Lunary giggled. "Alright, let's go" Cosmos said sleepily and followed Lunary who met up with others.

"Let's go, while you were all sleeping I saw some berry tree's far to the south so we should head there." Teruyuki said. Nobody complained and they all went on their way, walking North trough the huge forest.

"Come on Luna, don't be mad at me, I really didn't want to do it, I was forced to do it, I swear!" Moonlight said to Luna explaining himself and walking next to her but she just said "Hmph!" and looked away. "Luna please, I'm your brother and I care for you, I don't want you to hate me, I am honest when I say that I did not want to do it!" Moonlight continued. "Maybe you are my brother but it doesn't mean I like you" Luna said to Moonlight while looking angrily at him. "Awww...come on Luna...I swear I didn't want to do it" Moonlight looked down with lowered ears, his eyes showing sadness. "You still did it, face the consequences of it!" she looked away quickly.

After a bit Darkcall approached Moonlight. "Relax...she just probably needs some time, it's a big shock for her, just let her be alone, she's gonna realize soon that she needs someone other than herself, so don't be sad." Darkcall said to Moonlight and smiled, pulling Moonlight's head gently up with his tail. Moonlight hesitated a bit with replying "A-alright" his ears went a bit up and he looked less sad, hoping that it is true.

Lunary and Cosmos were walking together leaning against eachother but they were too shy to say anything.

Teruyuki was again infront of everyone leading them.

Luna walked over to Teruyuki, "Teruyuki...can you please not tell them I was awake at night?" Luna asked him with a innocent look on her face, Teruyuki just laughed a bit "Don't worry I won't tell them, just don't do it again as I said.". "Alright I won't do it again I promise" she smiled only a bit and then went again to walk alone besides them all.

After a somewhat long walk they reached a area with tree's that had pink leaves and the ground was filled with all sorts of flowers. "We are almost there!" Teruyuki exclaimed. "Finally!" the kits exclaimed to what Teruyuki and Darkcall laughed "Oh you kits must be starving, right?" Teruyuki said. "Yes~!" the kits exclaimed.

After a tiny bit they reached a bigger tree with a lot wider and bigger treetop and it had more than one kind of berries. "I never really saw a tree like this but it was the only thing I could find so me and Darkcall are gonna go and pick some berries up, you kits stay here, alright?" Teruyuki asked. "Alright, but hurry up!" they exclaimed. and Darkcall and Teruyuki started climbing the tree, each carrying a bag made out of a big leaf with them.

Moonlight went over to Luna wanting to try to talk to her "Luna I-", "Shhh!" Luna interrupted Moonlight "I think I heard something." she said looking carefully somewhere. Moonlight didn't say anything anymore and tried to hear something but he could only hear Darkcall and Teruyuki taking berries and moving around on the treetop.

"Cosmos...I want to tell you something..." Lunary was blushing and looking a bit down, avoiding her eyes. "Oh what is it Lunary?" she giggled.

Lunary moved his tail taking a flower from the ground but something was wrong, as he pulled it out he couldn't move his tail but he kept trying to pull it without looking away from Cosmos. "Well...what is it Lunary?" Cosmos giggled a bit, waiting. "Umm...something's wrong I can't move my tail.", "Oh you can't? Let me look" she stood up and looked at Lunary's tail"

/Meanwhile at the treetop/

"Hey Darkcall...something's wrong with this berry" Teruyuki said. "What is it?" Darkcall replied and walked over to Teruyuki. "I can't cut it off for some reason, can you try with your dagger?" Teruyuki asked. "Sure~" Darkcall unsheathed his dagger and slashed the berry but they didn't catch it and it fell on the ground.

/At Lunary and Cosmos/

"EEEEPPPPP!" Lunary shouted as something pulled him underground and he disappeared, the ground looking completely normal. "LUNARY!" Cosmos shouted looking really shocked at the normal ground.

Moonlight and Luna quickly looked at Cosmos. "What happened!" they shouted. "Lunary disappeared something pulled him underground!" Cosmos shouted, being really worried and scared.

Darkcall and Teruyuki jumped down fast and ran over to the spot. "Let's try digging!" they started digging fast but then heard a loud noise behind them and they looked what caused it.

They saw the berry that they cut but it was almost as big as the tree's around and it had bramble like hands and legs, legs going into the ground and the berry itself was transparent and inside of it was Lunary, sleeping.

A girly voice was heard from near the huge berry. "You are trespassing here, leave everything you took and leave this area!" A eevee that was blue like the sky and her neckfur and tailtip were silky blue like clouds and she had pink eyes like the most beautiful pink flower and she had a mark on her forehead in the form of a pink flower with pink petals and it was glowing walked from behind the berry's leg.

-/Artist comments/-

Well here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it so far, I'm not really a expert on writing but I'm doing my best and any comments would be appreciated, can be critical too, I am hoping to improve =3


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : The fragile flower

"Oh come on, does literately everyone here want to hurt us?" Moonlight sighed. "We don't want any trouble, please let him go!" Cosmos shouted.

"As I said, leave everything you took and promise to leave and I will let him go." the female eevee said. "We can't d-" Teruyuki got interrupted "You can't, then prepare to fight!" the female eevee shouter and hid again behind the berry's leg.

Teruyuki sighed and got ready to fight with Darkcall while others were just watching out to not be attacked.

The berry swung it's bramble arm and it spread into even more brambles and they quickly grabbed Teruyuki but Darkcall reacted quickly and cut the bramble where it spread to catch Teruyuki. "Damn that thing can grow even more brambles!" Teruyuki thought to self.

"Moonlight, can't we do anything to help them? I don't want Lunary to get hurt" Cosmos said sadly. "Actually all of this is a bit weird, I think we can end this without too much trouble, just follow me, ok? Luna you too?" Moonlight said. "Fine but only to stop this, no other reason behind it" Luna said sulkingly. "Alright, I hope your plan works" Cosmos said worriedly.

They went into the forest and disappeared from sight.

"Cutting the brambles won't help, focus on the berry itself!" Teruyuki shouted to Darkcall. "Alright!" Darkcall replied and jumped on the incoming bramble, running on it towards the berry but just as he was about to get close another bramble grew at the start and whacked Darkcall "Eeeppp!" making him fly away from the berry. "Nghhh" Darkcall fell hard on the ground. "It's easy to say get close to it but it's another story to do it" Darkcall said while standing up.

"Provide a diversion while I go invisible and try to reach it, alright?" Teruyuki said. "Alright, go for it" Darkcall replied.

Teruyuki went invisible and darkcall rushed again towards the huge berry the berry swinging it's arm at Darkcall and then growing more brambles at the top, but Darkcall managed to dodge them and kept on rushing towards the berry which swung it's other arm, missing again and just as darkcall got close a bramble grew from the ground and slapped him hard on the cheek "EEppp!", making him fly away again "Ugh! that hurt darn it!" Darkcall shouted angrily.

Teruyuki appeared right infront of the berry, quickly made 2 energy daggers and slashed the berry with both of them at the middle. The berry was cut and it splashed alot of juice at Teruyuki sending him to fly away and he flew into 2 brambles that grew from the ground, they held him while other brambles grew and formed a tight bubble around him so he can't get out. And as that happened the berry closed again, having no apparent injuries anymore.

"Impossible! it had absolutely no effect on it!" Darkcall thought to himself being confused. "Alright time to try to cut it's legs!" he thought to himself and rushed at the berry again but he didn't get too far, 2 brambles grew behind him and grabbed him by his hind legs. "Damn it I won't go down that easily!" Darkcall thought to himself and swung his dagger with his mouth throwing it at the Berry's leg, breaking the bramble leg into two but as it seemed that it was going to fall over the brambles healed and formed a leg again, Darkcall's dagger being stuck in the ground behind it. "Damn it! that thing is impossible to defeat!" he tried struggling out of the 2 brambles that held his hind legs.

"She should be here somewhere" Moonlight said looking around the tree's behind the huge berry. After looking around for a bit he saw her not looking at what's going on and hiding behind a tree, she didn't look old at all, she was probably around his, Lunary's and Cosmos' age. "Alright let me handle this" Moonlight said to Luna and Cosmos who just sat down and watched.

"I hope she hurts him" Luna thought to herself. "Get Lunary out of this Moonlight" Cosmos thought.

Moonlight approached a bit sneakily and then moved his front legs forward and his upper body down, preparing to jump and as he did he pounced at the female eevee.

"EEEPPP!" she shouted as he hit against her, tackling her over but not hurting her. "Please don't hurt me!" she shouted in fear.

"I knew you weren't that thought" Moonlight giggled. "But just listen, we don't want to hurt you, we are all just hungry and we couldn't find any other place...could you please stop what you're doing?" Moonlight asked her with a cuteish face. "W-w-well alright..." she was blushing a tiny bit.

The berry suddenly started shrinking back to normal, it's bramble hands disappearing towards the berry. and leg's becoming smaller and smaller. After a bit it shot Lunary out, he was covered in berry juice which was pink. And after a bit it turned again into a small berry, the brambles letting go of Darkcall and Teruyuki and disappearing into the ground.

"What happened?" Darkcall and Teruyuki asked eachother. "I don't know." they said and looked around noticing that Moonlight, Luna and Cosmos are gone "Where are the kits!" they got worried and looked around for them.

"We are right here guys, don't worry." Moonlight said and Cosmos quickly ran over to Lunary and started cleaning him from all the berry juice that he was soaked in. "Lunary are you okay!" Cosmos asked worriedly, cleaning him and trying to wake him up.

"So...Moonlight, what happened?" Teruyuki and Darkcall asked being curious. "Oh nothing, a kit just whooped your asses." Moonlight giggled alot. "What does he mean?" they looked at eachother still being puzzled. "Like I said, a kit beat you two, but yeah don't worry, everything is alright now, I explained to her what's going on and she stopped" Moonlight giggled and the female eevee came out of hiding but she still looked kinda scared and shy.

"What...a kit defeated us?" They looked at eachother confused and then felt ashamed but tried to hide it. Darkcall and Teruyuki went over to Cosmos and Lunary "Don't worry, he'll be fine, he's probably just sleeping, I'll carry him" Darkcall smiled at Cosmos. "Alright...but be careful with him" Cosmos looked at Darkcall worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" Darkcall assured Cosmos. "We should keep on going now that we have supplies, we shouldn't stay here for too long" Teruyuki said. "It's alright Teruyuki but where are we even going now?" Darkcall asked. "Umm...honestly...I don't know where we should go anymore, but we have to get away from the midnight eevee's" Teruyuki looked down sadly cause he didn't know what to do.

"So what's your name?" Moonlight smiled at the female eevee. "Well...my name is Lilly, nice to meet you umm...", "Moonlight, my name is Moonlight" Moolight giggled. "Nice to meet you Lilly" he smiled at her.

"Well Lunary is sleeping and is hurt, could we go somewhere safe to rest?" Moonlight asked Lilly and she replied "Sure, my village is nearby and you could rest there a bit, we are usually friendly so don't worry, nobody will attack you" She giggled and smiled.

"Alright, thanks Lilly" Moonlight smiled at her and went over to Teruyuki and Darkcall to tell them where they are going now. "And please Teruyuki...wipe that juice off of your face, I don't think they are having Halloween today" Moonlight giggled alot. "A-alright" Teruyuki blushed a bit but it was not noticeable at all and cleaned himself with grass.

They all gathered and Lilly leaded through the flower fields in the forest and they reached a village, it was not a big village, the huts were big flowers with openings as doors, there were alot of small tree's with pink treetops and each of the tree's had alot of fruits, there was a kinda big moat around the village and it was connected to the center which was a big clean, sparkly pond and around it were the prettiest flowers a eevee could ever see and the bridge leading over the moat to the village were 3 big brambles going from one part of the ground into the other.

-/Somewhere else in a deep dark cave/-

"My queen we lost our general and could not retrieve the target, we are very sorry about that" a group of black eevee's bowed before a pitch black Glaceon with light purple eyes and a light purple crescent moon mark on her left hip.

"What! You imbeciles were not capable of retrieving him again! They are kids for crying out loud and even if they had grown up protection they DID NOT have a army with them!" the glaceon shouted really angrily.

"We are sorry mistress but a temporal eevee intervened and we were no match for him" the eevee was backing a bit away being scared of the glaceon.

"Did he have a sun around his clock...?" the glaceon asked calmly now

"Yes.." the eevee replied and the glaceon sighed "It's him again...send everyone after them! I don't care how many losses we have just bring that eevee to me!" The glaceon shouted

"Yes mistress!" the eevee's turned away and rushed to the exit but just as they were about to exit the exit closed on it's own.

"Geez, do you have to do all that just to get a single Eevee?" a voice from behind the queen could be heard.

The glaceon sighed and closed her eyes "Kyoumu, darling, why do you stop me from performing my duty as the queen?" The glaceon asked calmly and kinda gently.

A shadowy figure appeared next to the glaceon having deep purple eyes and a shining gem on it's forehead. "Hey, I'm not stopping you, Hunny! I just thought that maybe your whole army was a liiitle bit too much, I mean think of all the people dying! Let me take care of the Temporal Eevee, Then you can continue your little cat-and-mouse game with the rest~" the shadowy figure approached the queen out of the shadows, revealing that it's a pitch black espeon with a sky blue with dark clouds on itself gem on it's forehead and the espeon kissed Glaceon's neck.

"Alright, alright...you're right...I overreacted, go ahead and have your fun dear, but promise me you won't get hurt?" she smiled at him a bit and petted his cheek that was further away from her.

"I promise..~" He smiled. "Now that you don't have to worry about that.. Why don't you come with me, and we'll make you more comfortable..?~" the espeon said, smiling passionately and kinda hopefully at the glaceon, his head slowly getting closer.

Her look completely changed, as she leaned against him, looking back with passionate eyes, and moved her head closer, whispering passionately "Oh you... PERVERT!" She screamed, instantly pushing him away and pushing him down. Kyoumu was of course taken by surprise, trying to get out and looking at her with what might aswell be the same look as when looking at your death "Eep! I-I'm sorry my love! I just hoped we could.. Y'know.." His eyes slowly went back to being passionate again though. "But never mind that, can I atleast get a kiss before leaving?~" he giggled a bit, smiling at the glaceon holding him down.

"Well alright...you can get that~" she smiled at him passionately and leaned her head closer to his, slowly kissing him on his mouth.

"Thanks darling~..." he kissed back and then she let go of him, allowing him to stand up. "I'll be right back in a day or two, without as much as a scratch on me~" he smiled at her, opened the closed with rock exit with psychic powers and was slowly walking out, the eevee's getting out of his way.

"Goodluck love~!" she shouted after him and blew him a kiss. "See ya later, Hunny~" he replied, blowing her a kiss back and taking a last look at her before leaving.


End file.
